The Curse and the Curse Breaker
by alyssialui
Summary: This is a short drabble collection dedicated to a crack pairing - Bill/Bella (Billa ?).
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: __Bill graduates from his Cursebreaker training._

_Submission for:_

_**The 5 Drabbles Competition: **Bill Weasley/Bellatrix Lestrange. Prompt: Graduation_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Bill sat among his small class of twelve as their instructor read their names out loud before presenting each of them with their badge. He waited through his colleagues' names until Mr Franklin finally said, "William Weasley."<p>

His chest swelled with pride as he accepted his badge amidst the loud cheers from his brothers. He was now an official Curse Breaker.

He waved to his brothers before spotting a woman standing near the back. Those heavy-lidded eyes, that wild dark hair. She had shown. After spitting those hurtful words in his face, after vowing to never trouble herself with his well-being again, she had shown to see him on his day.

When the ceremony was over, Bill stepped off the stage and walked past his family to where he had seen her, but she was no longer there. Had it been a vision, a trick of the light?

"Bill, what are you looking for?" Charlie asked as he came to stand beside him.

Bill crouched, his eyes narrowing on two indentations in the grass, evidence that someone had been standing here for a while. She was here, but why had she come?

He stood and muttered, "Thought I saw something."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Bella has a surprise for Bill. Bill/Bella._

_Submission for:_

_**The 5 Drabbles Competition: **__Bill Weasley/Bellatrix Lestrange. Prompt: Lemon yellow._

* * *

><p>"You know how you're always complaining that I don't wear enough colour," Bellatrix called from the bathroom as she got ready for bed.<p>

Bill looked up from his book, his reading glasses propped on his nose as he leant back on his pillows."Yes, I've said that before," he said cautiously.

His wife was not an easy cookie and for her to remember something he said a few days back could mean two things: She going to curse him out for suggesting such an idea, or she would actually curse him with her wand to make sure he never suggested it again. However, Bill was used to her temper and had learned to dodge her nastier curses. He could handle her short fuse tonight.

"Is this enough colour for you?" Bellatrix asked as she entered the room. She was wearing a lemon yellow nightgown that stopped mid-thigh, the midriff see-through and allowing him to see her smooth skin underneath.

Bill's mouth fell open, causing a smirk to cross his wife's face. "Too much?" she asked innocently.

Yes it was too much Bill decided as he promptly rid her body of the offending item before taking her on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Bill always loves her on Mondays. Bill/Bella. This was actually an interesting song though it was difficult to put such an upbeat, fluffy rhythm to their relationship. I'm happy with how it came out._

_Submission for:_

_**The 5 Drabbles Competition: **__Bill Weasley/Bellatrix Lestrange. Prompt: I Will Love You Monday by Aura Dione_

* * *

><p>I always love her on Mondays, even when I know by Tuesday, she'll do something to hurt me. Whether she'll overlook me in something important or find joy in sending a sharp pinch to my bum in the halls, she'll find a way to hurt me. It is in her nature and something I've grown accustomed to.<p>

She would probably kill me by Thursday if given the chance, she has threatened my demise many times before but I'm always able to calm her ire by Wednesday. She can't resist my slanted grin or way to stick two seemingly random thoughts together to create the silliest joke ever. Though she remains stoic, I am still alive to tell the tale and by Friday, all is forgiven. I always forgive her for her piercing jibes and she forgives me for whatever I did to set her off.

Saturdays are the best days. The slow burn within the week as become a blaze to rival the sun. We reunite like we haven't seen other in years, our hands and lips often finding their match. By the end of the day, the flames engulf us as our clothes touch the floor as our naked bodies touch the sheets.

On Sundays, the week is forgotten. We enjoy each others company and take the day easy with a quiet breakfast and a relaxing space in front of fire. She falls asleep on my shoulder as I read her favourite book out loud and I'm ready to love her all over again on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Bella sees a mysterious box waiting for her in her bedroom. Bill/Bella._

_Submission for:_

_**The 5 Drabbles Competition: **Bill Weasley/Bellatrix Lestrange. Prompt: Balloon_

* * *

><p>She had been staring at the lone pink balloon floating the middle of their bedroom as it hovered at about eye level while tied to a small wrapped box on the floor. Anyone would have dove for the box immediately, releasing the balloon and opening the gift but not her.<p>

She was Bellatrix Black-Weasley, ex-Death Eater and once right-hand-woman of the Dark Lord. She laughed in the face of danger and revelled in the thought of bloodshed. She had done things that could make your hair stand on end. And here she was scared of a balloon.

You would be too if your husband was the only one who could match your wit, the one who was immune to your death threats, the one who knew your darkest secrets and deepest fears, and the one who loved to play pranks from time to time.

Eventually, her curiosity outweighed her fear and she walked to the box and picked it up, carefully opening the lid.

_**Pop!**_

She was covered in purple goop while water squirted from the opened box. She shrieked as she ran out of the room to find her husband. He was a dead man.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Bill and Bella go grocery shopping. Bill/Bella._

_Submission for:_

_**The 5 Drabbles Competition: **Bill Weasley/Bellatrix Lestrange. Prompt: Shopping_

* * *

><p>Bill stood in the produce section of the local market selecting an assortment of fruits and vegetables. Today was grocery shopping day. Normally, he did the shopping himself but today was the first time he got his wife to accompany him. She had reluctantly agreed and after telling her a bit about the place, had walked over to get the produce first.<p>

"Weasley, that you?" a voice cried before someone came to stand next to him. "Of course it's you. I'd recognize that hair anywhere."

"John, how are things?" Bill asked the man, one of his classmates when he had been enrolled in Curse-Breaker training. "How long has it been? Three years?"

"Probably closer to four," John said. "How's Gringotts?"

"Fine, fine," Bill said. "I'm going on an expedition in a few weeks to uncover a tomb in Australia."

"Wonderful," John said. "I've just been-"

Bill never got to hear John's whereabouts since there was a loud screech above the din of the marketplace. "What do you mean I have to carry this myself?!"

Bill chuckled a bit at John's horrified expression. "It was nice seeing you again but I must go carry my wife's shopping basket now."


End file.
